In a networked environment such as the Internet or other networks, first-party providers can provide information for public display on resources, for example web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. The first-party content can include text, video, and/or audio information provided by the first-party providers via, for example, a content server for display on the Internet. Additional third-party content can also be provided by third-party content providers for display on the resources together with the information provided by the first-party providers. Thus, a person viewing a resource can access the information that is the subject of the resource, as well as the third-party content that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the resource.